Día de los Inocentes
by ilyquinn
Summary: Ángela decide hacerle una bromita a alguien en el laboratorio por el día de los inocentes. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Caris Bennet. ¡Espero que te guste!


**N/A: **Este es un regalo para Caris Bennet por su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste. :D

**N/A2: **Sólo aclaremos que Michael nació unos meses antes y que Brennan todavía no estaba embarazada.

**Disclaimer: **Bien, como siempre Bones no me pertenece, no lo encontré debajo de mi arbolito de navidad, es de Fox y todos sus productores.

.

.

**Día de los Inocentes**

**.**

Ángela fijó su vista en el calendario, un círculo rodeando la fecha de ese día le recordaba lo que había planeado hacia unos meses con su esposo. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la plataforma con una enorme sonrisa.

-Jack, cariño. Tengo algo que decirte.

El entomólogo le dirigió una sonrisa. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Michael va a tener un hermanito!

-¡¿Qué? ¿Un hermanito? ¿Cómo es… digo, es maravilloso. Sí.- Hodgins abrazó a su esposa mientras se preguntaba cómo le harían si apenas podían con uno, no es que no pudieran mantenerlo era más bien cómo organizarían sus horarios… cómo los harían dormirse a los dos, cómo… –es maravilloso. Maravilloso. Maravilloso.

-Jack. Feliz día de los inocentes.- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué? No entiendo… oh, claro.- dijo, suspirando aliviado. –¿Entonces, no estás embarazada? Digo, no me malinterpretes sería grandioso tener otro niño…

-¿Quieres otro hijo? ¡Eso es genial!

Jack la vio sorprendido. –Yo… yo, eso no es exactamente lo… sería genial, claro.

-Cariño, eres demasiado inocente.- dijo Ángela. –Me gusta que seas así.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –pero no creo que eso sea bueno para nuestra misión.

Hodgins la vio confundido. -¿Misión? ¿Cuál misión? Oh, no. Me estás gastando otra broma. No caeré otra vez.- Se inclinó al microscopio para ver algunas partículas e intentar no prestarle atención a las bromas de su esposa.

-No, hablo en serio, cariño. Nuestra broma del día de los inocentes, venimos planeándola desde hace meses, todos se apuntaron. ¿Recuerdas?- Jack levantó la cabeza lentamente, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

-Ya recuerdo.- ambos asintieron con complicidad.

.

.

-Huesos. Vamos, hora de comer.- Booth entró a la oficina. Brennan le vio confundida.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Y no entiendo por qué le habla a los huesos.- dijo.

-Muy graciosa, Huesos. Vamos, ya habrá tiempo para un chiste en el Royal Dinner.

Brennan frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en la computadora.

Booth la vio extrañado. -¿Estás enojada? ¿Hice algo malo o parecido?

-No sé a qué se refiere. Apenas lo conozco, David. Sólo me parece que esta conversación se está tornando muy rara.

-Huesos, debe de haber algo para que…- se interrumpió a media oración. ¿Le había llamado David? -¿David? ¿Quién es David?

-Usted, digo, así creo que se llama. Perdón, no soy muy buena para recordar nombres.- dijo, restándole importancia al asunto. -¿Cómo dice que se llama?

Booth se acercó, desconcertado. –Huesos, no es gracioso, ya deja eso. Hemos trabajado juntos por seis años y si eso no es suficiente, recuerda…

-Señor, le tendré que pedir que me deje de llamar Huesos, y que salga de mi oficina.- lo dijo con tanta seriedad que Booth se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Nomás al salir se topó con Ángela.

-¿David? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que íbamos a vernos más noche. ¿O qué? ¿No podías esperar a verme? ¡Qué dulce!- le dijo con un guiñó.

Booth abrió los ojos impresionado. -¿D…David?- tartamudeó. Ángela asintió, extrañada. –¿Por qué todo mundo me dice David?

-Porque es tu nombre, cariño. ¿Te sientes bien? Puedo traerte una silla o un vaso de agua.- Ángela posó su mano en su frente. Hodgins se acercó a ellos y carraspeó.

-Ángel, tengo los resultados de las partículas en la ropa egipcia. Pensé que quizás te interesaría.- y le dio una bandeja con algo que parecía ropa antigua. –Oh, claro. Gracias, Stanley. Iré a dejarlo al limbo y traeré un vaso de agua para mi osito.- dijo y le pellizcó una mejilla. –Ya vuelvo.

Booth la vio atónito, le había llamado su _osito_. Luego vio a Hodgins.

-¿Qué sucede? Hodgins… eso no fue lo que tú crees… no sé qué está pasando. Primero Huesos, luego Ángela.

-¿Quiénes?- le preguntó.

-Huesos… Temperance, y Ángela.- dijo señalando la oficina y la dirección por donde Ángela se había ido.

Hodgins lo vio extrañado, abrió la boca. –Te refieres a la Dra. Joy Keenan y a Ángel Collins. Es Ángel, no Ángela, tonto. Por lo menos apréndete bien su nombre si vas a andar con ella, esa mujer no merece más que respeto y si tú no la vas a tratar como se debe, te las verás conmigo.- tomó una bocanada de aire tratándose de calmar, haló de la banda elástica de su muñeca derecha. -El hecho de que te haya elegido a ti no quiere decir que la puedes tratar a tu antojo. ¿Entendiste, _amigo_?- dijo, remarcando con sarcasmo la última palabra.

Booth sólo pudo asentir ¿desde cuando Hodgins era Stanley y él ya no usaba esa banda elástica roja? ¿O sí?. Vio una mujer subir la plataforma.-¡Cam!- gritó. -¡Cam!- Ella volteó a verlo.

-Hola, ¿qué haces ahí? Ven, sube.- le invitó.

Booth se apresuró a hacer lo que ella decía, Hodgins parecía apuntó de pegarle, no era para menos, había dado a entender que salía con Ángela… ¿o Ángel? Y que ella lo había elegido a él… pero ¿cómo, si estaban casados y tenían un hijo?

-¿Estás bien? Estás pálido.- musitó Cam.

Booth suspiró. –Cam, todos se han vuelto locos.- dijo, desesperado.

-Bueno, en este laboratorio a todos les falta un tornillo, eso no es para que te sorprendas.- comentó con ironía. Cam seguía siendo la misma.

Se rió. -Ya sé Camille, pero créeme, más locos de lo normal.

-¿Quién?- preguntó, deteniéndose bruscamente.

-Pues, Huesos, Ángela y Hodgins.- comenzó Booth, contando con los dedos.

-No, no, ¿cómo me llamaste?- preguntó.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir eso, no importa, Cam, Camille, lo que importa es que…

-Detente ahí.- dijo, levantando sus manos. -¿Seguro que estás bien?

Booth la vio extrañado. _Oh, no. _Pensó.

-No, no estoy seguro.- tragó saliva. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-David, soy Cameron. No Camille.- vio hacia arriba. Estaba soñando, era un sueño loco. Tenía que serlo.

-Bien, Cam. Lo siento, me sentí mareado por un momento.

Cam vio hacia la derecha. –Tomé Agente Booth.- al reconocer la voz, volteó.

-Oh, _por favor_.- musitó para sí. Era Sweets vestido con una bata de laboratorio gris. -¿Eres interno aquí?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro, siempre lo he sido. ¿Está bien?- Booth suspiró, era como la décima vez que le preguntaban eso. -¿Sabe? Debería sentarse, espere, le traeré una silla.- Sweets trajo la silla, Booth se sentó. Estaba en una mala pesadilla, eso era.

Oyó un par de tacones acercarse, olió un perfume, podría reconocer esa fragancia en cualquier lugar.

-¿Huesos?- susurró.

Brennan volteó instintivamente. Sus miradas se encontraron y él pudo ver el brillo que siempre aparecía cuando lo veía. Lo reconoció, más que eso, su mirada le dijo que lo quería. Ella sabía que era Huesos.

-Pensé que se había ido Agente.- dijo mientras se colocaba el guante derecho. Ángela volvió con el vaso de agua escoltada por Hodgins. Vio la sonrisa que le dedicó al entomólogo.

Intentó recordar que día era, y sonrió. Si así querían jugar, entonces él jugaría con ellos.

-Entonces, ¿Joy? Sí, todavía estoy aquí, pero puedes llamarme David.- tomó su mano descubierta y la besó, luego le guiñó un ojo. Pudo ver como luchaba por no sonreír.

-¿Cuándo es tu hora de comer?- le preguntó con esa sonrisa que muchas veces le había dedicado, pudo percibir la mirada expectante de todos.

-Ah… yo… dentro de quince minutos.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿La estás invitando a salir?- exclamó Ángela fingiéndose enojada, pero no pudo luchar con la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. –¡No puedo creerlo! Sabes que sales conmigo en una realidad inventada para jugarte una broma pesada en el día de los inocentes ¿y le pides que salga contigo? Eso es muy raro viniendo de ti.

-¿A qué te refieres? _Ángel, _pensé que estábamos en una relación ficticia abierta.- dijo con sorna.

-Sí, pero nuestra relación ficticia es muy complicada.- respondió, riendo. Se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. –Lo siento, Booth. ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!

-Lo sé.- dijo abrazándola. –Supongo que así es como me demuestran su cariño, todos ustedes.- Ángela se separo de él y fue al lado de Hodgins, quien ladeó la cabeza como diciendo. "Lo siento, pero fue divertido verte caer en nuestra broma"

Él asintió. Volteó y vio a Brennan.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?- Todos pudieron percibir el tono enojado de Booth al pronunciar esas palabras.

Brennan lo vio, extrañada. –No, nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Nada? No puedo creerlo. ¿No te disculparás?

La antropóloga negó con la cabeza. –No.

-Bien, entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Booth empezó a bajar la plataforma.

-Cariño, usualmente luego de una broma pesada, uno se disculpa.- susurró Ángela intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

Booth volteó antes de irse. -¿Sabes? Si tengo algo más que decir y es… ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!- exclamó al ver las caras apenadas de todos.

Brennan rió, bajó la plataforma y se unió a Booth. –Lo siento, Booth, pero debo de admitir que fue interesante ver tu reacción al ver que nada era como tú sabías que era, también fue ligeramente gracioso.

-¿Cómo supiste que sólo quería gastarnos una broma?- preguntó Ángela desconcertada, porque se había creído eso de que Booth se había enojado con Bren.

-Lo conozco y lo entiendo.- respondió y al hacerlo lo vio a los ojos.

-Por eso somos pareja.- comentó Booth, viéndola también.

-Claro, eso no me lo creo.- murmuró Cam. –No me la harás dos veces, Seeley.

Booth rió. –Claro, Camille.- dijo pero no despegó la vista de Brennan. La rodeó por la cintura, pegándola más hacia él.

Ángela los vio con recelo, luego vio la sonrisa de su amiga y la del agente. -¡Oh, Dios! ¡No están bromeando! ¿Son… son pareja?

-¡No lo creo!- dijo Sweets entusiasmado. -¡Son pareja!

Ambos asintieron. Brennan se acercó al oído de Booth y susurró:. –Tenías razón, se siente bien decírselo a nuestros amigos.

-Te lo dije. Ahora, me debes algunas explicaciones. Como por ejemplo: ¿Quién inició esto? Y ¿desde cuándo eres tan buena actriz? Por un momento creí que había perdido la cabeza.

-Te lo explicaré todo, cuando estemos en tu apartamento esta noche.

Sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarlos, hacerles unas cuantas bromas y más que todo, desearles lo mejor. De cierta manera, había sido el mejor primero de abril que habían tenido.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N: **¿Qué te pareció? ¡Feliz cumpleaños Caris!

**A/N2: **También quiero saber que les pareció a ustedes. :D ¡Feliz día!


End file.
